In certain circumstances, it may be desirable to have a locking mechanism that secures a double-door. Such a locking mechanism may, for example, be beneficial in a school hallway when there is a lockdown situation where a security person wishes to secure double-doors in a hallway wherein each door has a vertical bar.
Double-doors often have vertical bars that can be moved upward or downward or both to secure the doors in a closed position by engaging a hole or bracket below the door, for example in the floor, above the door, for example in a ceiling, or both.
In certain circumstances, such as in a school lock-down situation, security personnel, such as police, may wish to secure such doors behind them as they move down a hallway, for example. Moreover, the security personnel may not have keys to the doors or time to secure the doors by way of keys and they may wish to secure the doors against persons who may have a key.
Accordingly, it may be desirable to have a locking or clamping mechanism that may secure the bars of double-doors to one another to prevent the doors from being opened on the side of the double-doors opposite the locking or clamping mechanism. Such a door clamp could be self-contained, portable, and able to be secured and accessed by a limited number of people.
Such a door clamp may be used at schools, offices, post offices, hospitals, or any facility where double-doors having bars are used. The jamb lock door clamp described herein may thus provide security in situations, including lockdowns, where intruders must be prevented from entering a room.
Certain embodiments of the present door clamping mechanism provide apparatuses and methods to prevent access to through double-doors from opposite where the door clamping mechanism is attached to the door bars.